


Oleg, the Whale

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [32]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Kid Yevgeny Milkovich, M/M, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey and Ian are happily living their life in their own apartment. Everything is perfect until suddenly a child stands in front of their door out of nowhere. Turning their life upside down and testing their relationship.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Oleg, the Whale

"Okay, love, you got your backpack?" A woman squatted down in front of her son, her face red from the tears she tried to hold back.  
"Yes mommy", the blond boy answered.  
"And you got Oleg?"  
"Yes mommy", the boy was holding his favourite stuffed animal, a whale, closer to his chest.

"Okay, here is the letter, you have to give it to the nice man that lives here okay?"  
"Yes, Mommy."  
"Good, now tell mommy again what you will do now."

"I wait until you left, then I knock on the door and then I will give the nice man that lives here the letter. And then I will stay here and be nice until you come and get me again."  
"Yeah, right, you are such a brave boy, so smart" she praised and hugged him tightly, "Mommy loves you a lot, Yevy, Mommy loves you so much. Always remember that okay? Mommy loves you. Ja ljublju tebja."

Now tears started to spill out of her tears.  
"Why are you crying mommy?" The boy asked worriedly.  
"Oh, it's nothing, I just have something in my eyes. I'm okay and you will be okay too." She kissed his cheek, "Goodbye, Yevgeny."  
"Bye mommy."

She turned around and quickly walked down the stairs and left the apartment building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours earlier, Mickey Milkovich woke up next to his boyfriend like usual. The Ginger man couldn't survive without draping his body over Mickey every night and cuddling him, even though it was hot as balls outside.

Mickey smiled though when he woke up in his arms, he tended to stretch out his mornings as long as he could, lie in bed a little longer just to be close to Ian a few more minutes before his stressful day started.

Mickey turned around in Ian's arms and looked at him smiling.  
"You're staring at me" Ian mumbled.  
"I use my mental powers to wake you up and make you make me coffee."

Ian smiled, "I'm dating a dork.", he pushed Mickey into the pillows and rested his head on his shoulder.  
"And I'm dating a softie", Mickey whispered.

They lay there a few more minutes until the alarm on Mickeys phone went off again.  
Ian groaned, "Turn that off Mickey"  
Mickey smiled and put the phone on snooze again.  
"Okay, I need to get up" Mickey mumbled but made no effort to move, "Gotta take a shower, I'm sweating every night because of you."

Ian chuckled and pecked Mickeys lips before rolling down from him to his side of the bed.  
"You like it when I'm affectionate and soft on you."

Mickey grinned and went for his shower after making sure the alarm wouldn't go off and wake Ian up again.

After his shower he had his coffee and put on his uniform.  
"Did you eat breakfast?" Ian mumbled from the bed.  
"I get something on the way to the precinct."  
"You should have a real breakfast here, not just some shit you buy between here and there."

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled, "Always concerned about my health, huh?"  
"Someone has to be."  
Mickey went back to the bed and kissed Ian gently.

"Be careful" Ian mumbled.  
"Always am. You too."  
Ian nodded and pecked his lips again.  
"Go back to sleep, Army."

Ian just nodded almost half asleep again and Mickey left the apartment smiling.

Their life was perfect right now. Years ago, Ian had helped Mickey to escape his dad and they both ran away. They managed to finish school and Mickey became a cop - with the sole purpose of locking guys like his dad up.  
Now they were living in Chicago again in their own little heaven.

Ian shift started way later than Mickey's, so he could sleep in. He took a long shower as well and had a nice little breakfast. He went grocery shopping, bought his boyfriend some candy he liked just to do something good for him.

Ian just finished putting the groceries away, when someone knocked on the door to their apartment.  
There was no reason anyone would come here around this time and knock, so he walked over to the door confused and looked through the spy.

He couldn't see anyone, so he shrugged it off and wanted to go back into the kitchen, when it knocked again.  
This time Ian opened the door and was surprised when he found a little boy in front of his apartment.

"Uhm... hello? Who are you, are you lost?"  
"I'm looking for my dad" he said shyly.

Ian raised his eyebrows at the child.  
"Your dad?"  
"Mommy said, I have to give this to the man who lives here." He held an envelope up to him.

Ian took it and blinked a few times when he read the name Mickey on the paper.  
"Uhm, kid, where is your mom?"  
The boy shrugged, "She said, I have to give the letter and then I have to stay here and be nice until she comes back."

Ian looked around the hallway, he couldn't see anyone.  
"Okay, you see, the name on the envelope, the man isn't home Right now. He's at work."  
"Oh" the boy said, "Mommy said, if he is not home, I have to wait until he comes home and can read the letter."

Ian was confused and surprised and had no idea how to react. Mickey wouldn't be home for another few hours and Ian actually had to go to work soon.

"Okay, what's your name?"  
"Yevgeny"  
"Come in Yevgeny, I try to call Mickey okay?"

Yevgeny walked into the apartment without hesitation but stopped after a few meters inside.  
"The couch is over there, sit down. Are you hungry or thirsty?"  
Yevgeny shook his head and went to the couch.

Ian was about to panic and quickly got his phone and called Mickey.  
Of course, the man couldn't be reached exactly now that Ian needed to talk to him.

"Okay, Ian, think" he mumbled to himself. He could call the precinct directly to talk to Mickey, but what was he supposed to say?  
There stood a little kid in front of their door with a letter for Mickey and he looked for his dad?  
There was a connection between those two details that Ian didn't want to think about.

Instead, Ian called his own workplace and tried to somehow explain that he had an emergency at home and needed to switch shifts with someone.

"Hey, Yevgeny" Ian sat next to the child, who hadn't moved an Inch since sitting down, "So, Mickey won't be home for a few hours okay? But I can wait here with you."  
"Okay"

Ian nodded and took a closer look at the child.  
"You said you were looking for your dad."  
"Yeah, Mommy has to do some things, and until she comes back to get me, I have to stay with the nice man who lives here because he is my dad."

"And who told you that your dad lives here?"  
"My mommy. She tried to find him for a long time. We lived in her car in front of this house for a week, because mommy wanted to be sure that my dad lives here."

"And the name on the envelope is the name of your dad? You are sure of that?"  
"Yes. Mommy said, the letter is for my dad and that he is a nice man who lives here."

Ian nodded and stared at the envelope on the coffee table.  
"How old are you?" He finally asked the question that was burning on his tongue the whole time.  
"Five. But my birthday is in September."

Ian took a deep breath.  
He knew, that Mickey used to fuck girls when they were Teenagers. Mickey fucked them, because he was afraid of his dad and afraid of someone finding out that he was gay. It had always hurt Ian to see Mickey with women, back then, when they weren't exclusive yet, but Ian was already in love with the Southside boy he fucked on the regular.  
But they were a couple, an exclusive couple since Ian was sixteen and Mickey eighteen.

The thing is, that was eight years ago. They were an exclusive couple for eight years. If this child was five, almost six, plus nine months of pregnancy.... it wouldn't add up to eight years.  
Mickey couldn't be the father, he would never cheat on Ian, especially not with a woman.

Then again, if he did the math right, the child must have been born shortly after Ian and Mickey ran away back then.  
That was a bit too much coincidence for Ian.

Ian kept looking at the child, trying to find some family resemblance to Mickey or his sister Mandy.  
The angelic blond hair had nothing to do with the Milkoviches... But the rest... The big blue eyes reminded him on Mickey in such a strong way it was almost scary.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Ian asked him eventually, Yevgeny nodded, and Ian put some child program on.

He kept staring at the envelope, he couldn't just read the letter, it was for Mickey.

But God, he wanted some answers, needed answers.... did Mickey cheat on him seven years ago?"

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey came home from his shift, not expecting anyone to be home. Ian should be at work right now. He planned on relaxing in front of the TV before making dinner for them.

But when he came home, the TV was on and Ian came to the door immediately when Mickey closed it.  
He looked upset.

"Hey, Ian, why aren't you at work? Are you okay?"  
"No, I'm not okay.", he hissed, "Come with me"

Mickey took his shoes off confused and followed his boyfriend into the living room, he stopped abruptly when he saw the child sitting on his couch.

Ian paused the TV and the boy turned around to Mickey.  
"Is that him?" Yevgeny asked Ian.  
"Who is who?" Mickey asked confused, "Who is the child?"

"That's Yevgeny." Ian explained and took the envelope from the coffee table, "His mom dropped him off, with this letter and told him to stay with his dad who lives here. You've got anything to tell me?"

Mickey raised his eyebrows and looked from Ian to the kid, who shrunk down in himself a bit, as if he tried to hide from Ian's anger.

"Uhm... uh, not really... I'm not sure what you're accusing me off here, Ian. Hey, Kid, maybe you got the wrong door."  
"No mommy said, it's here, she was very sure."

Ian came towards him, "That's your name on the letter the kid is supposed to give to the 'nice man who lives here ' to is his dad."  
"Could you stop talking to me like that, you sound like some movie mean girl" Mickey mumbled and took the envelope, "Isn't that prove that he can't mean me? Who ever met me and called me a nice man afterwards?"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for jokes?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"What are you accusing me of, Ian?"  
"What am I accusing you of?" Ian repeated, "I don't know. Maybe that you have a five year old child with a woman while we're together for eight years."

Mickey shook his head and stepped closer to his boyfriend.  
"I would never cheat on you, you should know that.", he almost growled.  
"I know what I'm seeing. I see a child. And now I wanna know what that fucking letter says!", he exclaimed angrily.

Mickey looked behind him to the child.  
"You're scaring him, stop yelling."  
"I'm not yelling" he growled.  
"I go read the letter, have an eye on him."

"Have an eye on him? I'm alone with him for hours already. And I wanna know what the damn letter says. And I want a fucking explanation for this!"

Mickey looked at the child again and swallowed hard.  
"What was... what was your name again?"  
"Yevgeny."  
Mickey bit his bottom lip and Ian could see how he connected some dots on his head.  
"That's Russian isn't it?"  
"Yes. Mommy is from Russia."

Mickey closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.  
"Mick?" Ian sounded concerned now.  
"I... it could be... no... no it can't... I'm sorry, Ian, I have to read this alone." He mumbled without looking at him, "I... I explain later, okay?"

Ian looked confused after his boyfriend who just disappeared in their bedroom.  
"Ian, can I keep watching the show now?"  
"Yeah of course." Ian said and pressed play on the remote.  
"I didn't want you to fight because of me" he mumbled, "I don't like people fighting."

Ian looked at him and smiled gently, "It's okay, buddy, it's not your fault. We didn't even really fight."  
"Buy you are angry with him."  
"No... yes, maybe.... it could be that he did something stupid a few years back and didn't tell me about it. But you don't need to worry about that. Are you hungry? I could make dinner."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~

_Mikhailo,_

_I don't know if you remember me, but I guess that day you can't forget easily. Otherwise you would not have ran away._  
_The little boy that gave you this letter is Yevgeny Mikhailo Milkovich. He is your son._  
_That day we met, I got pregnant. I did not tell you, I did not tell your father, because I could not be sure if any of you will hurt my baby._  
_There is nothing in this world that I love more than my child. So, you understand that I do not just leave him easily._  
_People from my past found me. I am in danger. Those people do not intend to harm Yevgeny, but they would not_ care _if he lives_ _or dies, so he can't be with me. I tried to bring him to your father and your sister, I explained he was your child and their family. But I was right - they wanted to harm him. Your father would take his anger on you out on my son._  
_I have no other choice than to find you and leave him with you._  
_It took me long to find you and while I tried to find you, my past caught up to me. I will be dead soon, I'm sure._  
_Maybe it is a lot to ask, but I want you to take care of my Yevgeny. He needs someone to love him, he is such a sweet and brave boy._  
_I know, the way he came into his world was not easy for you, but he is innocent. He just needs his dad right now._  
_I saw man living with you, I think he is your boyfriend. I want you to know, that I'm happy that you found your luck and love even though the things that happened._  
_I want you to know, that I'm sorry about what happened._  
_But now, none of this is important, the only thing that matters is, that you have a son who needs you right now, maybe he also needs orange boy._  
_Tell him that I love him forever and please, do not turn on him._  
_I wrote a letter for Yevgeny in case I do not come back. I want you to give it to him when he is older._  
_Love, Svetlana_

Mickey took a deep breath.  
In the envelope was another letter that was probably for Yevgeny.  
Mickey ran a hand through his hair. The day Svetlana was talking about, writing about, was a day Mickey desperately tried to forget. It was a day, he didn't want to ever be reminded on. It was the reason he took his shit and his boyfriend and ran.

And now he had a son. A son he never knew about and that just lost his mother without even knowing it. And his dad wanted to hurt him.  
That last detail made him unbelievably angry.

But now he had bigger problems. How was he supposed to explain all of this to Ian? The man really thought, Mickey cheated on him. He wasn't sure if the reality was that much better or easier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\~\

Mickey needed a few minutes before he could bring himself to leave the bedroom again and face his boyfriend in the kitchen.

Ian apparently was still upset and wanted to shoot him some angry glances, but the moment he looked at Mickey he noticed, that something was seriously wrong.

"Mickey, are you okay?" He mumbled concerned Mickey walked up to him.  
He took a deep breath before looking up at him.  
"I'll explain it to you later, okay? Just... I didn't cheat on you Ian, I would never do that. You know that I love you more than anything."

Ian showed a weak smile.  
"Yeah I know. But what about the child."  
Mickey sighed, "He's my son. According to the letter and his mother. And mathematically it checks out."

Ian bit his bottom lip, "So you did cheat on me." He mumbled.  
"No. Ian, no... it's complicated."  
"Eight years of relationship and a five year old child? Doesn't sound complicated to me. Maybe I'm not as good with numbers as you are, but that doesn't check out."  
"I said, I explain it later. Right now, all you need to know is, that he has to stay with us, at least for tonight."

Ian looked behind him to the couch.  
"We don't have space for a child."  
"He'll take the bed and we sleep on the Couch."  
Ian crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Ian" Mickey looked at him sternly, "He's innocent. Don't take you anger out on him. If you're angry with me that's fine. But his mom is gone, don't you think you can somehow relate to that?"

Mickey hit a nerve with that, and he knew it. Ian sighed and looked at the kid.  
"I hope you have damn good explanation Mick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey and Ian made sure Yevgeny was well fed and happy, brushed his teeth and had his favourite stuffed animal with him when they put him to bed and tucked him in under their big blanket.

Ian had turned their couch into a makeshift bed quickly. Now they were sitting on it, Ian with a glass of wine and Mickey with a glass of something way stronger.

The Milkovich watched Ian carefully while he read Svetlana's letter for Mickey.  
The woman had put Yevgeny's birth certificate and other important documents into the boy's backpack.  
The document really called Mickey Yevgeny's father. 

Ian's face went from concerned to confused to concerned.  
When he finished reading, he looked at Mickey.

"You never knew that you knocked up a girl?"  
"You take me for a person who would abandon his child?", he didn't look him in the eyes, just stared at the paper in his hands, "God knows, I probably would have. I would have ran as far as I could instead of seeing that woman one more time in my life. Well, in fact that's exactly what I did. But I would have at least send money to the kid once we had some. Guess when you have a boyfriend who got abandoned by his parents it makes you kinda reluctant to do it yourself."

Ian put the letter aside and took Mickeys hand in his.  
"What aren't you telling me Mickey? I thought we didn't have secrets from each other."  
"Well, I have this one. And I hoped you would never have to know."

"What happened, what is this woman talking about in her letter? You said you didn't cheat."  
"I didn't cheat..." Mickey sighed, " Not voluntarily."  
"The fuck does that mean?" Ian asked confused.

Mickey took his hand back and downed his drink.  
"It was a few months before we ran away.", he took a deep breath, "My dad found out about it. About us. The way Mandy told me, one of my brothers must have seen us and snitched to my dad."

Ian could hear how much it upset Mickey to talk about it and how sad and small he became all of a sudden. He poured his boyfriend another drink.

"You never told me that."  
Mickey shrugged, "Couldn't wrap my head around what happened next myself for a long time. You know shortly before we ran away, I disappeared for a while?"  
"Yeah, few weeks. You didn't answer your phone, I was worried shitless. Mandy said you went out to drink your head off and would come back soon.", he swallowed, "What did your dad do?"

"I'm sure you can imagine what he did. Beat my face in. Tried to beat the gay out of me, I thought I would die."  
Ian looked at him with an open mouth but not a word would come out, there was nothing to say. And he knew that wasn't the end of the story yet.

"Then... He called someone over to the house. I was barely conscious. It was a woman, Svetlana. I think she was a hooker... can only remember that she smelled like cigarettes and vodka. And she only said a few words, but in a thick Russian accent. That voice haunted me until in my fucking nightmares." Mickey took his new drink and sipped on it, "Dad... He told her to fuck me. Fuck the faggot out of me, that's how he said it, I remember that... So, she did that. It took awfully long... I could barely move, and she... sat on me and..." He shook his head, "Rubbed herself against me until I eventually got hard and..." He drank the rest if his drink, "All in all it took about an hour, I think, maybe more. Dad was there the whole time, sitting in the armchair in the Livingroom, a gun in his hand, he insulted me, and called me a weak faggot and all that.", he mumbled.

Ian was sitting across from him, shocked and disgusted.  
"And after it was over, He let me go to my room and sleep. When I woke up, he made her do it again, just to be sure.... It was... four times until he was satisfied. I just... I had to run away. And then I just wanted to get out of there for good, so I took my stuff and you and tried to just get away from him... And her."

Ian let out a shaky breath. He couldn't do anything but to sit next to him and wrap his arms around his shaking body, he let Mickey rest his head against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Mickey. I'm so sorry this happened to you. Why didn't you ever tell me? I would have gotten us out of there in a heartbeat and kill your father in the process."  
"I didn't want to remember it. I didn't want you to know, or anyone to know. I just wanted to forget it forever." 

"And you had no idea she was pregnant?"  
Mickey shook his head, "I only saw her once again after that day. The day I asked you to run away with me, I just minded my own business and walked through the streets, when I saw her all of a sudden, coming out of that one Rub'n'Tug spa. I heard her voice... smelled her cigarettes... I threw up immediately. Then I ran to you."

Ian hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss on the top of his head.  
"So, what are we doing with the child? Put him into foster care?", Ian mumbled.

Mickey sat up properly again, "No, Ian. He's my son, he stays with us."  
Ian blinked a few times, "Don't you think that's a decision we should make together?"  
"How much did you like being left by your parents? You're gonna just throw a five year old out?"

"Mickey, after what this woman and your dad did to you... You want to keep the child as reminder?"  
Mickey sighed, "No... I would do everything to forget about it and get rid of every evidence it ever happened. But... You read the letter. He's innocent, Svetlana is right about that. His mom will die and the people that are going to kill her wouldn't stop at hurting a child. My dad wants to hurt him, Ian. I'm not even gonna chance that man getting his hands on the kid just to get revenge on me. He stays."

"And I don't get to have a say in this?"  
Mickey sighed and closed his eyes, "What is it that you want me to do, huh?"  
"You don't have to live with him, Mick. He'll be fine in foster care, your dad wouldn't find him there."  
"Were you fine in foster care?" Mickey asked sharply, "Ian please... please, let's keep him here. And even if just for a week or two to see if we would be able to pull this off or if his mom comes back."

Ian looked at his fingers.  
"If this child is the outcome of what your father and that slut did to you, I don't want him here."  
"Ian... it's not his fault. He's five."  
Ian rolled his eyes.  
"One week. Then we talk about this again."  
Mickey kissed his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey always took Ian for a guy who was good with children. He loved his baby siblings and also on his job had always been good with kids. Not once had Mickey met a child that didn't like Ian, and the other way round.

But since Ian knew where Yevgeny came from, he had been so negative towards the child.  
He always looked at him warily and judged his existence.

Mickey himself tried not to think about it. He just wanted to get to know his son. Living with Ian, whose whole life was controlled by his parents abandoning him again and again, had the side effect of getting sick at the thought he hadn't been there for his son.

Mickey took a lot of time to just talk with Yevgeny. He took him to the park and the playground and just watched him for hours playing around.  
Yevgeny told him all about Oleg the whale and how whales were his favourite animals and he would love to see one in real life on day.

Ian refused to go with them when he went somewhere with Yevy. Ian refused to call him by his name most of the time, and if he did it was Yevgeny, not Yev or Yevy.  
Ian hated to play babysitter when Mickey was at work. 

Ian had liked the kid when he first met him, apart from the fact that he thought he was the outcome of Mickey cheating.  
But since he knew how the child came into this world and what torture Mickey had to go through because of its mother, he could only think about that fact when he looked at the boy. He could only see the man he loved more than anything in the world being raped.

Mickey and Ian were still sleeping on the couch, something Ian hated too. He couldn't understand why that bastard kid got to have his beloved bed and his soft pillows and big blanket while he and Mickey had to sleep on the pull out couch what made his back hurt like a motherfucker.

Mickeys alarm went off in the morning and he woke up without Ian being all over him. The Gallagher wasn't interested in cuddling him every night anymore. Mickey put the alarm on snooze and rolled over to Ian.

He sighed and cuddled up to Ian, rested his head on his shoulder.  
"Why do you always have to get up so early?" Ian mumbled.  
"Not all of us can be on the late shift, freckles" he kissed his cheek, "Now let me have some love here before I have to get up, huh"

Ian chuckled and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.  
"Hey, I got a work meeting around ten today."  
"Meeting?"  
"Promised to help out Claire with the organisation of our annual benefit event."  
"You hate those events" Mickey grumbled.  
"It was you who hated them."

"Right, that was me" Mickey smiled, "Too many people. You help her organise that shit this year?"  
"Yeah, it's important for us, we always hope to get more people to sign up for EMT training."  
"A bunch of cute youngsters in EMT uniforms, you want me to get jealous?", Mickey grinned.

"My point is" Ian chuckled and ran his hand through Mickeys hair, "I can't watch the child."  
"Can't you take him with you to the meeting?"  
"No can do, Mickey. I don't come home between meeting and shift."

"Oh" Mickey mumbled, " Well, we can't leave him here alone."  
"Bring him to the neighbours"  
"Or" Mickey turned around and looked at him, "I take him to my workplace."  
"You want to take him to the precinct with you?"  
"Why not? My colleagues bring their kids with them sometimes when the schools are closed, or the kids are sick or some shit. I'm sure I can take Yevgeny with me and put him in front of a computer somewhere."

Ian sighed, "That's something different than your colleagues bringing their children. He's just a random kid that you know for a week."  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "He's my son, Ian. I need you to accept that."  
"I accept it alright, but I don't see a need to play daddy. We're just waiting until his mom gets him back and out of our lives again"

Mickey sat up and scooted away from him.  
"How can you say that? Why do you have to be so hateful towards him?"  
"How can you not be?"  
"He's my kid after all. Am I asking too much of you by wanting you to treat him nicely?"  
"Yes. You are. And that woman is sure as hell asking too much by asking you to take care of him."

Mickey shook his head and got up.  
"I'm not discussing this right now, Ian. Do you even listen to yourself?"  
"Do you?" Ian sat up as well, " We said, we keep him for a week and then talk about it again. It's been a week."  
"Well I'm not talking about it at not even seven in the morning. I get dressed and wake up Yevgeny."

~~~~~~~~~

Yevgeny was excited to go to the precinct with his dad.  
"Mommy said, that there are nice cops and there are bad cops. Are you a nice cop?"  
"Of course, I'm a nice cop, Yevgeny, I try to be at least. My colleagues are also nice cops. You will like them."

They entered the precinct and by the time they reached Mickeys desk, his partner was already all over the two.

"Hey Milkovich, who did you bring with you?" Cooper asked friendly.  
"That's Yevgeny. My son."  
Cooper raised an eyebrow at him, "Son? Didn't know you and Ian wanted kids."  
"Well, it's a bit complicated." He ran his hand through Yevgeny's blond hair, "I didn't know about him, and now his mom had to take some time off and left him with me."

"Well, Yevgeny, nice to meet you, I'm Cooper, but you can call me Coop"  
"Okay" Yevgeny grinned, "Are you a nice cop or a bad cop?"  
Cooper blinked a few times surprised, "Uhm, I'm a nice Cop. Like your dad."  
"Cool" Yevgeny grinned.

Mickey smiled and made Yevgeny sit on his chair at his desk.  
"Nice cops and bad cops?" Cooper asked Mickey when they stood a bit further away from Yevgeny.  
He shrugged, "Ain't got it from me."  
"Since when is he with you?"  
"A week. Ian usually watched him while I was at work, but he has a meeting today, so he couldn't."

Cooper nodded.  
"How does he feel about the kid?"  
Mickey sighed, "He has a hard time warming up to him. I could swear he only helps Claire out with this stupid benefit event to have an excuse to not watch Yevy. What is fucked up, because I want to keep Yevgeny around, but I can't do that if Ian's freaking out about it every day."

"Well, can you blame him? The way I got it, you have a child with a woman. Of course, your boyfriend isn't a fan."  
"No that's not it. The whole story is a bit... complicated. The point is, Ian hates Yevgeny's mother and now takes his anger out on the kid. What is unacceptable."

"Takes his anger out on him? But you don't mean-"  
"No!" Mickey said quickly, "No, it's still Ian, he would never harm the kid. He's just... not very nice... or welcoming towards the boy. Wants me to give him to the authorities, let him rot in foster care. After he told me a thousand bad stories of him being put into foster care. I just hope he can get over it and warm up the child."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole precinct adored Yevgeny.  
The kid was almost sad when it was time to go home.  
"Dad?", Mickey always got a weird, warm feeling in his heart when Yevgeny called him _dad_.  
"Yes?"  
"Why doesn't Ian like me?" 

Mickey looked down at him.  
"What? Why would you think Ian doesn't like you?"  
"He doesn't. He was nice to me when we first met. But then not anymore. I think he is angry with me, did I do something wrong?"  
"No, buddy, you didn't do anything wrong. Ian just... needs to adjust to the thought of having a child around. You know, neither of us knew about you before so it was all very sudden that you stay with us now."

"So, he will like me later?"  
"Yeah, he will, he just needs to get used to having you around. Then he will be the nicest person ever towards you."  
Yevgeny didn't seem convinced. 

"Dad? Is Ian your husband?"  
"My husband? No, he is my boyfriend."  
"Oh, but you sleep together in one bed. My mommies' friends they are husband and wife, they live together in one house and sleep in one bed and then they had children together."

Mickey smiled, "Well, you see, before two people get married and become husbands, they are together for a while, they are boyfriends. Or boyfriend and girlfriend with a boy and a girl."  
"But you are two boys."  
"Yeah, right. Ian and I are boyfriend and boyfriend." 

"Oh, so you will marry and be husbands later?"  
Mickey blinked a few times, "You ask a lot of good questions, kid."  
"Thank you. So, will you be husbands later?"  
"I don't know. I mean, we never talked about getting married. Maybe we will one day, but not right now."  
"Why not?"  
Mickey wished he would somehow find a way to drop the topic, "Well, we have a lot of stuff to do. We both have work."

"Is Ian a cop too?"  
_Thank God another topic_ , Mickey thought.  
"No, Ian is an EMT. He saves lives."  
"Really?" Yevgeny made big eyes at him.  
"Yes, really. And he's good at it."  
"That's cool. He's like a superhero!"  
"Yeah, you're right. Ian is a superhero.", Mickey smiled down at him, "He even saved my life once."  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"Woah", Yevgeny made big eyes at him, "So Ian is like Spiderman and you are MJ?"  
Mickey blinked a few times, "That's... I mean, kind of... in a very gay version of Spiderman maybe."  
Yevgeny nodded, "You should have told me earlier that Ian is a superhero, he must be really stressed and busy with saving all the lives."  
"Yeah, he is." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Mickey put Yevgeny to bed that evening, he knew his talk with Ian was due. Something he really didn't look forward to.

"So, how was it at the precinct? Did the child see his mom's fellow hookers in the holding cell and said hello?", Ian asked spitefully.

"It was fine. Everyone was adoring him, actually. He asked everyone if they're a nice cop or a bad cop, it was rather cute."  
Ian shook his head, "In his eyes, a bad cop is probably someone who would arrest his mom."  
"If you're arresting and handcuffing someone in front of their child, you're a bastard cop, for sure."

Mickey sighed and sat down on the couch.  
"Do we really have to fight now? I'm so not in the mood for that."  
"We don't have to fight, Mick.", he said with arms crossed in front of his chest, "If you would agree on giving him into foster care."

Mickey shook his head, "Why do you have to be so mean to him? He asked me today why you don't like him. The poor kid thinks you hate him, Ian."  
"The poor kid, the poor kid! Don't be ridiculous."  
"Ian, he lost his mother. And he isn't even aware of it. He thinks she will come back soon. But you read the letter, she won't come back. For all we know, she could be dead already."

"You don't even know if that's the truth! Maybe she was just fed up with him, wanted to start a new life, so she dumped the child on us."  
"I don't think so. If that would be the case, if she wouldn't care about him, she would have left him with my dad or in the park, like your mom for example. Instead she tracked me down."

"Great. So, she's good at tracking people down. Fantastic news, that is no reason why we should keep her lost-jizz-kid."  
"Ian, that is my son you're talking about. Are you actually aware of that?"

"He is a goddamn rape child, Mickey! You shouldn't have to have anything to do with him!"  
"Don't use that word, Ian!" Now Mickey got angry, he got up from the couch, so he was standing directly in front of him,

"Trust me, I'm very aware, of how he came to life, I'm very aware of what happened back then, It's a memory that I can't shake no matter how far we run! But that kid in there, he's innocent. I choose to have him in my life, I want him in my life, I want to be his father. And I don't understand how you can stand here and talk like that about a little boy. Even if he was conceived through rape, that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve love or a parent. God knows, I'm a fucking rape child too, like my brothers and my sister. And yet, our mom loved all of us. So, I'm gonna do the same for my son. And you just... You can't be against that, Ian. You can't make me choose between you and him."

Mickey stared him in the eyes while saying that. Ian just exhaled deeply and looked to the ground. Mickey shook his head and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"I would never set you an ultimatum that goes me or your kid."  
"Good then don't."  
"I just... I always have to think about what you told me when I look at him. It makes me so fucking angry."  
"It's not his fault. You can't take your anger out on him, Ian."

Ian just sighed and sat down on the couch, resting his head in his palms.  
Mickey came back to him.

"I don't even recognise you, you were so different those last few days ." He mumbled and sat down next to him, "You were always great with children. Every child loves you and you love them. Whenever the guys at the precinct would bring their kids with them, I played with the kids and the guys would ask me, if we ever thought about having kids or when we would get some of our own. I always just answered with a joke, we work on it, but we just can't get pregnant, or some dirty shit. But I always thought, having kids with you would be great. You love kids, you are so good with every child, no matter if small baby or schoolkid. And now, I have a son, and you are so hateful towards him. You're _hateful_ and _mean_ to a five-year-old child that just got left by his mom with a couple of fags he doesn't know."

Ian leaned against Mickeys shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I know it's wrong to be angry at him out of all people. But I can't help myself. I hate what he stands for."

Mickey sighed, "Well, Ian, don't get me wrong, but this didn't happen to you. It happened to me. And I want to be a father to my son, who has no one else in this world anymore... probably. You have to decide, if you want to keep being an asshole to a five year old... or if you do this together with me."  
"What, now are you setting an ultimatum? Be nice to the child or I leave you?", Ian scoffed.

"I would never leave you" he said sincerely and took his hand, "But I need to know, if I can count on you with this and expect your help, or not."

Ian looked up at him and ran his hand through Mickeys hair.  
"You're too good for this world, baby", he whispered.  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"I guess I can... watch him when you're at work... take him to the meetings..." He sighed.  
"Be nice to him?"  
"Be neutral to him."  
"Well, it's a start." Mickey smiled and kissed him gently.

"When are we getting our bed back?", Ian mumbled frustrated, "Why can't he sleep in the living room?"  
"Let's spoil him for a few more weeks" Mickey mumbled, but you can fuck me on here if that's what you're getting at."  
"He could come out of the room and see us anytime."  
"Fuck me in the bathroom then." Mickey shrugged and grinned and kissed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Promising Mickey to be nicer to Yevgeny and actually doing it were two different things, and one was definitively easier than the other.

Right now, they were grocery shopping, just Ian and Yevgeny, while Mickey was at work. They were actually on their way home, using the L for that.

"Ian" the child wasn't really keen on talking with Ian anymore, while he could talk and talk with Mickey, probably because Ian had been unfriendly Whenever Yevgeny had tried to talk to him in the past week.  
"Yes, Yevgeny?"

"Why don't you like me?", he was holding on to Oleg the whale.  
Ian looked at him conflicted, the poor boy sounded so sad while asking that.  
"Who said I don't like you?"  
"You aren't nice to me... You are always just angry with me. And I don't know why."

Ian swallowed, "I'm not angry with you, Yevgeny. And it's not that I don't like you."  
"Dad said, that you will like me later. You just need to get used to me" Yevgeny mumbled and swung his legs back and forth.  
"He said that?"

Yevgeny nodded, "But I don't believe him. If you don't like me now, why would you like me later? That doesn't make sense. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"  
Ian sighed deeply, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I guess, I'm just not such a good person as your dad."

It was the first time Ian actively acknowledged Mickey as Yevgeny's dad in front of him.

"Can't be" Yevgeny shook his head and looked up at the ginger, "Dad said, you have a job where you safe lives. He said you're a superhero. Like Spiderman... just that Dad and the other cops aren't so stupid, and dad is MJ and you rescued him."

Ian looked down at the kid and started laughing. He ruffled Yevgeny's blond hair.  
"You're actually kinda cute, you know that?"  
Yevgeny grinned up at him happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Ian's day off, so Mickey expected him to be home with Yevgeny when he got off work.

But instead, he just found Yevgeny with tear stained cheeks on the couch, watching a movie. The living room was a mess, pillows and stuff lay around everywhere.

"Yevy, what happened here? Are you okay? Where is Ian?"  
Yevgeny got up and ran to his dad.  
"I lost Oleg!" He sobbed and Mickey needed a moment to understand what he was talking about.

"Oleg, the whale?"  
Yevgeny nodded under tears, Mickey squatted down and hugged him.  
"Do you know where he could be?"  
"He isn't here, so Ian thinks I maybe lost him on the train. Now he is looking for him. But what if he doesn't find him?"

Mickey sighed, he couldn't even imagine Ian actually going out trying to find Yevy's stuffed whale on the fucking train. But even if that was true, he couldn't imagine, that Ian would actually find Oleg.

"Oh, poor Yevy, I'm sure Ian does everything to get Oleg back. Look, go watch your movie, I make us some dinner while we wait for Ian, okay?" 

Yevgeny nodded and Mickey dried his tears with his thumbs before Yevgeny went back to the couch.

After they had dinner, Mickey cleaned up the living room and Bedroom, Ian and Yevgeny must have torn the rooms apart while looking for Oleg.

When it was time for Yevgeny to go to bed, Ian still wasn't back and wouldn't answer his phone either. Yevgeny threw a fit, he wasn't willing to go to bed without Oleg.

Mickey had never been around a kid throwing a fit before, so he was completely overwhelmed with the crying, upset child.  
In the end he just agreed to stay awake until Ian would come back, it ended with both of them lying on the couch and Yevgeny falling asleep cuddling with his dad.

Ian came home late to the picture of his boyfriend and his child sleeping on the couch.  
His heart jumped involuntarily upon seeing that.

He quietly walked up to the sofa and woke Mickey up, the man had a very light sleep, so that was easy.

"Ian?" He mumbled, " What time is it?"  
"It's late."  
"You didn't answer your phone, I was worried."  
"Sorry, batterie died down. But look what I got here" Mickey looked up at him properly and saw Ian holding up Oleg the whale.

"You found him?"  
"Wasn't easy, but yeah."  
Mickey smiled, "You really went out just to get his toy back?", he asked softly.  
"Well, I knew, he wouldn't stop crying until he got it back.", he just shrugged and brushed it off.  
Mickey chuckled, "No, you're just a good guy, admit it. You're going soft on the kid" 

Ian rolled his eyes and walked around the couch, he scooped Yevgeny up gently and carried him to their bedroom where he tucked him in under the blanket and put Oleg the whale next to him.

He came back out to find Mickey standing by the door, smiling at him adoringly.  
"There is the man I fell in love with" he whispered and wrapped his arms around Ian's neck.  
"Like I said, I only did it, because I wasn't in the mood of him crying the whole night."  
"You don't fool me, Gallagher. You could have waited for me and tell me to go look for Oleg, you didn't. You ran around for hours just to find the whale."

Ian shrugged, "He said, his mom gave it to him when he was a baby... it's the only thing he has from his mom... could kinda relate to that."  
Mickey smiled and kissed him deeply.  
"I love you. And I really just want you to get along with the kid. Maybe more, if you're ever ready for more.", he mumbled and kissed him again.

Ian wasn't sure what Mickey meant with 'more' but right now he was quite content with how things were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yevgeny woke up the next morning and about freaked out when he found Oleg the whale next to him.  
He ran out of the bedroom into the kitchen, it was the weekend, so Mickey had the day off and Ian's shift wouldn't start until later, so they always took the time to have breakfast together.

"Ian, did you bring Oleg back?" He asked excitedly while holding the stuffed whale close to himself.  
"Uh, yeah. Yesterday, but it was really late, so you were already asleep.", he just mumbled.

Yevgeny just ran to him and hugged him tightly. He was five and Ian was bloody tall, so Yevgeny only hugged his legs, but it was adorable.  
"Thank you, Ian. Dad was right, you really are a superhero."

Mickey stood a few feet away from them and just smiled dearly at the two. He walked over and kissed Ian's cheek before continuing to set up the table. Ian stood there a bit perplexed but smiled, while running his hand through Yevgeny's blond hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite his efforts, Ian still had his issues with Yevgeny. He just couldn't forget or forgive the child's mothers actions. He couldn't forget Mickeys shaking body when he told him about what happened back then.

All too often he had to think about the day Mickey had asked him to run away. How the Milkovich came running to him, with wild eyes and a pale face and went down on his knees in front of him and begged him to come with him and promised him to love him and cherish him every step of the way, every second they spent together if Ian would just come with him away from his dad.

How often had he asked himself, what made Mickey freak out like that, what had him finally snapping and admitting his love in such a way.

His imagination hadn't been nearly as cruel as the reality. He had always rolled his eyes at Mickey's panic from his dad, but it turned out, Mickey had never once overreacted. Ian had just underestimated how sadistic Terry could be.

And the blond child was cute and innocent, but still, every time he looked at the boy, he could only imagine how his boyfriend got raped for hours... And hours... four times.

Ian was alone with Yevgeny in their apartment like usual.  
He tried his hardest to be nice to the child.  
It's been over a month since Yevgeny came to them.

He handed Yevgeny a glass with Apple juice. The boy sat at the kitchen table and ate jell-o, he was hungry, but Ian said, no warm meal, because Mickey would cook in the evening.

"Ian, can we go to the park?" Yevgeny asked.  
"Sure" Ian mumbled, he had to read something for his work, but he probably could do that in the park, "You want to go to the playground in the park?"  
"Yes, I like it there. The other children are nice."  
"You're making new friends?" Ian smiled.  
Yevgeny shrugged.

Suddenly someone loudly knocked on the door.  
"Who is that?" Yevgeny asked and Ian looked confused towards the door.  
"I don't know" He got up and walked towards the door.

He went to the door and opened it, without looking through the spy beforehand.  
He froze when he recognised the man in front of him.

Terry Milkovich.

"Gallagher!"  
"Fuck" he whispered.  
"Where is he?!" He growled.  
Ian quickly tried to shut the door again, but Terry was stronger than him and barged into the apartment.

"Get the fuck out!" Ian yelled at him.  
"Where is that faggot and that grandchild? I know you're hiding him!"  
"Mickey isn't here! I don't know what you're talking about, get out!"

"Ian?" Yevy's little voice piped up from the kitchen, Ian panicked, when Terry grinned at Ian sadistically and pushed him away.  
Ian fell to the ground and hit his head.

"Yevgeny, run!" Ian yelled, he tried to get up, his head hurt.  
But then he heard Yevgeny scream and an awful noise that was a hand colliding with a face.

Ian was on his feet in no time when he heard it. Yevy was crying.  
That man hit Yevgeny, he hit a five year old child! Yevgeny was crying and screaming.

Ian ran to them and took the nearest chair to hit Terry with it over the head.  
It didn't really do much, but Terry backed off from Yevy and turned around to him.

Ian dodged the man and quickly grabbed the crying child.  
Terry blocked his way towards the front door, so Ian ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Yevgeny clung to him.  
"It's okay, Yevy, it's okay.", he whispered and ran his hand over his back over and over again.

"Come on, let me see your face", he whispered. Yevgeny turned his face to him, all red, wet from tears, he could see where Terry had hit him, there even was a bleeding cut on his lip.

 _I'm gonna kill him_ , Ian thought.  
Both boys flinched when someone banged against the door.  
"Shit" Ian mumbled. He suddenly realised that they were trapped in here. The door wouldn't keep him out forever and Ian didn't have his phone with him.

Terry banged against the door again and Ian could see the door moving and budging.

Yevgeny clung to Ian tightly and whimpered.  
Ian looked around, the window.  
"Okay, Yevy, listen to me" he whispered, "Are you listening? You have to be a really brave boy right now, okay? You see that window? I will try to put you on the fire escape but it's a bit far away, okay? Then You will sit there and be all quiet until I get you, okay? You understand that?"

Terry banged against the door again.  
Ian opened the window.  
The fire escape could be reached from the small balcony in their living room, it was a few feet away from the bathroom window.

"Okay, there is the fire escape. Can you do that? Can you be a brave boy for me?"  
Yevgeny nodded under tears.  
"Okay" Ian whispered. He sat on the window and tried to not look down. If they would fall, they'd die, but he tried not to think about it.

He took a deep breath and thanked god that he worked out so often, he held Yevgeny up towards the fire escape.  
Yevgeny could reach the fire escape, Ian pushed him upwards and Yevgeny could crawl on the little platform.

"Okay, stay there, hide, do not move, okay?"  
Ian crawled back into the bathroom and closed the window.

Ian looked through all the cabinets. He now knew, how sadistic that man could be. And he wouldn't even stop to hit a five year old boy, his own grandson! That man had Mickey raped four times, a whole day.

He needed to find something he could use as a weapon. He was sure, if at least one woman would live with them, or if they'd be a bit more cliché gay, he had an arsenal on objects he could use as weapon, and if it was just hair spray!

He finally found some nail scissors and not one second later, the door flew open loudly and Terry came in.

"I'm gonna cut your balls off and shove them so far up your ass you grow ball trees, you faggot!" He yelled, "Tell me where that pussy of a son and his bastard faggot child are!"

"Never!" Ian screamed back at him.  
Terry lunged for him and landed a punch on his face, Ian stumbled but his mind was completely on Yevgeny, who sat outside on the fire escape. He needed to keep him safe.

Terry' s fist was about to collide with his face again when Ian rammed the scissors into his neck as hard as he could.

Terry stumbled and Ian pushed him to the side in the direction of the bathtub and ran out of the bathroom.  
He opened the door to the tiny balcony outside found Yevgeny crying and shaking on the platform where Ian had left him.

"Hey, Yevy, everything's fine. Come here, quick, come down."  
Yevgeny crawled towards him and Ian took him down from the platform and pressed him close to him.

Ian was still filled up with adrenaline and panic, so he just took the child and started running. He had no idea in which condition Terry was, he could get up any time.

Ian held Yevgeny close while quickly walking down the streets all the way to the precinct. It only took him fifteen minutes to walk there on a normal day, but right now he was way quicker.

He only stopped when he finally reached Mickeys desk, no matter how many police officers wanted to stop him along the way.

Mickey was shocked when he saw them.  
"Ian? Ian oh my god what happened?" Mickey got up and made Ian sit down at his desk.

Ian panted and held the still crying child still pressed tightly against his body, ready to protect him.  
"Ian, freckles, talk to me who did this?", Mickey asked worried. 

"Your dad" he panted, "Showed up at the apartment. I... I rammed scissors into his neck in the bathroom"  
Mickeys eyes widened.

He quickly made sure a bunch of cops was sent to his address to arrest the bastard before he could focus on his boyfriend and child again. Cooper brought them ice packs.

Ian was still holding Yevgeny, resting his head on Yev's, he pressed a kiss on his blond hair.  
"He hit both of you", Mickey whispered shocked, "Oh god, Ian", he leaned his forehead against his, "I'm so sorry, I should have been there."

Mickey held the ice pack on Yevgeny's cheek and lip.  
"I'm so sorry, Yevy. My poor boy, that man should have never gotten his hands on you."

Since Ian still had both arms wrapped around Yevgeny, Mickey also held the other ice pack Ian's eye were Terry had landed a punch.

"I'm sorry Mickey" Ian whispered.  
Mickey looked at him confused.  
"I opened to door without looking. I let him in. I tried to stop him but..." tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, he hid his face in Yevy's hair.

"Shht, it's okay, it's not your fault Ian. You did everything right. You made sure you both got out of there alive. You rescued Yevy.", he whispered, "Now, you think you can get up again? I'll take you two to the hospital."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian had a concussion from where he fell on his head, and a black eye. Yevy's lip was busted up and the whole half of his face threatened to turn into a bruise. The doctor was close to calling child protective services on them. But Mickey explained the situation and showed his badge, Cooper was with him to back him up.

They wanted to keep Ian over night at the hospital and Mickey made clear that he would rather hold the hospital hostage (Yes as a cop) than to leave Ian alone.  
Mickey and Yevgeny stayed with Ian in the hospital room.

Yevgeny sat on Ian's bed, while Mickey was on the phone.

"Yeah I understand" Mickey mumbled and looked back at the two boys, " Yes, thank you, I'll be there. Bye."

Mickey ended the call and turned around to Ian and Yevgeny. He sat back on the chair and smiled at the two.

"Will your head be okay again, Ian?", Yevgeny asked and touched the bandage around his head.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, Yev." Ian said softly, then looked at Mickey, " Who was that on the phone."

"Just a colleague, about Terry."  
Ian bit his lip, "I didn't... kill him or anything, did I?", he mumbled.  
"Ian, even if you did it would be a fucking service for humanity. And self-defence. But no, the scissors weren't long enough to do any life threatening damage, he busted his head on our bathtub though, so he's at least in pain. I'm allowed to be there for the interrogation."

"You don't actually plan on facing him, do you?"  
"Yes, I do. He came for me. I'll look him in the eyes and make sure that bastard never puts a hand on either of you again. I'll make sure they lock that guy up for good, no matter what I have to do."

Ian looked at him and licked his bottom lip, "But... Babe... nothing illegal right?"  
"Of course not. I'm a cop, Ian. I'm a good cop, right Yevy?"  
Yevy nodded smiling.  
"But if I have to count out every damn, rotten thing he did to me, Mandy and our brothers, my mother, I will."

Ian smiled and took his hand.  
"Daddy" Yevgeny mumbled.  
"Yeah, Yev?"  
"I want my mommy."

Mickey bit his bottom lip, obviously unable to find an answer to that.  
"Hey, Yevy, look, you got your dad here and me." Ian said to him, "You know your mommy had to leave for a while, but I'm sure wherever she is, she thinks a lot about you and would love to be here to comfort you right now. And while she can't, we do that for a while until she comes back for you."

Yevgeny still looked sad but lay down next to Ian in the hospital bed.  
"Dad was right, you are a superhero." He whispered.  
Mickey smiled and his heart was about to burst when he saw how Ian smiled and cuddled the boy.

Someone knocked on the door and Mickey hated to leave the sight of the two boys.  
He went to the door, where Cooper waited.

"Hey, is that the stuffie you meant?" He held Oleg the whale in his hands.  
"Yes, thanks Coop."  
"No problem, you know my kid also has her favourite teddy bear too, if he isn't there at night, she won't sleep."  
"Thank you for bringing him."  
"Will you three be alright?"  
"Yeah, I think..."  
"Listen, your apartment is technically a crime scene. If you don't have a place to stay, I'm sure we can offer our couch in the living room."  
"That's really nice, thanks, but that's not necessary. We'll take a motel room, unless Ian forces me to spend time with his family."  
Cooper grinned, "Okay, I let you alone then. Good night."  
"Night."

Mickey closed the door and went back to Ian and Yevy.  
"Look Yevy, Coop brought Oleg the whale for you."  
"Oleg!" Yevgeny exclaimed and raised his arms towards the whale.

"See, now it's like your mommy's here." Ian mumbled and gave him a kiss on his blond hair.

Mickey leaned down and kissed Ian's cheek.  
"This is what I talked about, life-safer."

Ian smiled up at him and kissed him gently.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were staying at a small motel for a few days now.  
Since the Terry incident, Ian had been nothing but nice to Yevgeny. More than nice even, downright adorably fatherly.

Mickey knew exactly, that Ian had it in him, that he would be amazing with a child.

Ian was off work because of his injuries for a while. He had spent the time with Yevgeny, bonding with the child, making up for the time he had been a mean asshole to him.

Mickey came back from work.  
"Hey guys, I brought dinner" he smiled when he entered the room with bags with take-out.

"Yeah!" Yevy exclaimed and ran to his dad.  
"Yay, unhealthy greasy stuff" Ian mocked him, Mickey stuck his tongue out to him.  
"We can't all be health freaks, Ian. Also, a bit unhealthy deep fried potato won't hurt your Greek god body."

Ian kissed his cheek.  
"By the way, I think I found a good new apartment for us today."  
Mickey raised his eyebrows at him.  
"You were looking for apartments?"  
"Just on the internet" Ian shrugged, "Do you expect us to live in a motel forever? The stained bed isn't exactly an upgrade to the not-bed before. And we are sure as hell not going back into our old apartment. If your dad knows where it is, so will the rest of your family. And it's too small anyways."

Mickey smiled at him.  
"So, the new apartment, is also just a few minutes away from the precinct. It's between your precinct and my station, actually." He said smiling while Yevgeny already sat at the table and took the food out of the bags, "Livingroom with small balcony, you would love the kitchen, big bedroom for us... a nice room for Yevgeny. Good school district..." 

Mickey looked at him surprised.  
"Look at that, someone plans a family life."  
Ian smiled, "Well, you wanted to be a father for him. And you were right, I love children..." He sighed, "I love _your_ child. I love _you_. And no matter if his mom ever comes back or not, we'll take care of him."

Mickey smiled at him and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Daaad, Iaaan, I want to eat now, you need to sit down!", Yevgeny called impatiently.  
"So impatient" Ian grinned, "He really is your son" he pecked his lips and walked to the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around a year later, Mickey Ian and Yevgeny were living in their new apartment. Yevgeny just started his first year of school.  
Terry was locked away for a long time.  
Mickey by now became a Detective.

Mickey was ready to go to bed with Ian, Yevgeny was already sound asleep.  
Mickey lay underneath Ian, who kissed him passionately.

"You're so hot Mickey."  
"You said you were tired", Mickey grinned while Ian kissed down his neck.  
"Just wanted to get you into bed"  
"Saying, _I want to fuck you_ , works better than, _I'm tired_. You are aware of that right?" Mickey chuckled and ran a hand through Ian's hair.

Ian went back to his lips and kissed him passionately.  
Of course, his phone had to go off at that moment.  
Ian stopped and sighed against his lips, "I eat you out until you come if you don't take that call"

Mickey grinned and pecked his lips before taking his phone.  
"Milkovich"

Ian rolled his eyes and continued to kiss his neck though, working his way down to his collar bone and chest.

"Yeah, I'll be right there"  
Ian groaned at the sentence.  
"Sorry, Army, I have to go. I'll make it up to you"  
"It's alright, I actually didn't lie before, I am tired."

Mickey smiled and kissed him, pushed him into the pillows and got up.  
"I swear, those fucking murderers can't respect our sex schedules. Don't they know that if you have child you can't just fuck around in the kitchen whenever you want?"  
Mickey chuckled, "Doesn't matter when the murderers kill people, fucking witnesses have to find them in the middle of a make out."

"Arrest whoever found the body for murdering our evening, torturing my dick and threatening my orgasm."  
"Sure, Army.", Mickey smiled while getting dressed.

"Okay, good night" Mickey pecked his lips when he was ready to go.  
"Be careful" Ian mumbled, "Love ya"  
"Love ya too"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey arrived at the crime scene. Cooper was still his partner since they became detectives together.

"Finally, Milkovich"  
"Yeah, keep it to yourself, it's the middle of the night."  
Cooper grinned knowingly, "You and your better half were just getting on it, weren't ya?"  
"Better half, how many weird names can you find for Ian?"  
"Says you?"

They walked up to the crime scene.  
"So, why did you call me away from my boyfriend?"  
"Female body, no ID, mid-twenties. Headshot, looks professional."

Mickey and Cooper went towards the body.  
Mickey looked at her and about froze midmovement.  
He stared down at her.

"Milkovich? Are you okay? What, do you know her?"  
"I... I think that's the mother of my son."


End file.
